1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to socket protectors and, more particularly, to a socket protector fixing a protective cover to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, often has a plurality of sockets for connecting external devices. When the sockets are not being used, dust accumulates therein, resulting in an unstable connection when the socket is in use. Therefore, the electronic device generally has a protective covers to cover the sockets. The protective covers are fixed on the electronic device via socket protectors.
A typical electronic device includes a housing, a protective cover, and a socket protector. The housing includes a first body engaged with a second body. The socket protector includes a connecting member formed on the protective cover, and an assembly groove formed on an edge of the second body. A fixing portion is formed on an end of the connecting member. When the second body engages the first body, the fixing portion is fixed in the assembly groove, so that the protective cover is fixed to the housing.
When the protective cover is assembled to the housing, the first body and the second body are separated, the fixing portion positioned in the assembly groove of the second body, and the first body engages the second body again to fix the fixing portion in the assembly groove. Assembly efficiency of the electronic device is thus compromised.
Therefore, a socket protector which overcomes the described limitations is desired.